villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scrappy-Doo (live action film)
Scrappy Cornelius (Dappy) Doo is a character in the Scooby-Doo franchise and the main antagonist of the live-action film. He is Scooby's only nephew. Biography Beginnings Introduced in 1979, Scrappy ranks with the likes of Jar Jar Binks as one of the most hated fictional characters ever. He was extremely obnoxious and annoying, he effectively replaced Fred, Velma, and Daphne on the show, and the cartoons he was in had actual monsters who were dealt with in a generic slapstick manner and whose existence wasn't even acknowledged as unusual. Because of this, Scrappy became the villain of the [[Wikipedia:Scooby-Doo (film)|live-action Scooby-Doo film]], after about 15 years of absence from the franchise and never appearing again afterwards. In Scooby-Doo During a flashback recalled by Velma at one point in the film, Scrappy is seen harassing the gang in the Mystery Machine, bragging about how he will fight ghosts and monsters. Fred tells him he has told him before ghosts don't exist (referencing the fact that the versions of the show Scrappy is in by portraying real supernatural creatures as commonplace). Scrappy argues that ghosts do exist and when he finds them, he'll give them a dose of "puppy power" and he then pees on Daphne. When Scrappy realizes this, he gasps in shock and Fred stops the Mystery Machine, sending Scrappy flying into the windscreen. As he slides off, Fred scolds him for urinating on Daphne. After fixing himself, Scrappy crosses his arms and irritably insists it was an accident, but Fred tells him he was marking his territory. Now realizing that Fred is protective of Daphne since he is the leader, Scrappy angrily tells him he isn't worthy of being the team leader. He orders the gang to listen and announces it is time to appoint him as their "unquestioned" leader or else he'll leave. Scrappy is then unceremoniously thrown out of the van in the middle of the desert along with his suitcase, with no one giving a second thought. The puppy hollers out to them they can't do that since people adore him (which is not exactly true). He then kicks his suitcase in anger and frustration, knocking it over and hurting his foot. Scrappy says he's as cute as "a Powerpuff Girl" and that he'll get his own TV show as he sits on his suitcase, alone and friendless. Several years later, Scrappy disguised himself as Emile Mondavarious, the owner of Spooky Island, though the gang didn't know. He had teamed up with an insane man named N'goo and his evil cohort Zarkos. Scrappy and his allies created an army of monstrous demons through voodoo, but the monsters die when exposed to sunlight, so they possessed humans to become immune to sunlight by inhabiting their bodies while the souls of the people were converted into protoplasm and kept in the cave beneath the island. thumb|Scrappy growing into Scrappy Rex By absorbing the souls, Scrappy is able to become an unstoppable monster known as Scrappy Rex. He only needed Scooby's protoplasm (a "pure soul") to complete his transformation and become unstoppable. He then chased Scooby and Shaggy until he had them cornered. He then managed to catch Scooby after Mary Jane hands him over. Scooby tells Scrappy to sit down and punches his nose, making Scrappy roar angrily in his face and take him over to the Pinscher to extract his protoplasm. But Zarkos falls over the vat after his fight with Daphne (who pushed him in), releasing the people's protoplasm. Scrappy tells the Mystery, Inc. gang that it isn't over, but Shaggy gets Scrappy's attention by calling him a bad puppy and he finally defeats Scrappy Rex by pulling the Daemon Ritus out of his chest and destroying them. He loses all of his protoplasm and then morphs back into Scrappy-Doo. Scrappy faces his uncle and tells him he can still take him and challenges him to a rematch, but Scooby easily whacks Scrappy into a wall. In response, Scrappy says, "Is that all you got?". Scrappy and his henchmen are then taken to prison when the police helicopters arrived on the scene, with Scrappy being taken away in a dog cage. Personality Coming soon! Appearance Coming soon! Trivia * The twist of having Scrappy as the villain in the movie was one of the few positively-received aspects. * At one point in the film, Velma reveals that Scrappy is in fact not a puppy, but has a glandular disorder. * In an episode of Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated, a statue of Scrappy is seen by Daphne, who tries to talk about him, but is cut off by Fred and being told that they agreed never to speak of him again. This implies something negative has happened between them. Gallery Scrappy_Dappy_Doo.jpg Scrappy_and_Velma.png Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Canine Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Power Hungry Category:Hungry Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Leader Category:Bosses Category:Crime Lord Category:Collector of Souls Category:Size-Shifter Category:Brutes Category:Criminals Category:Monsters Category:Creature Category:Evil Creation Category:Giant Monsters Category:Complete Monster Category:Mutated Villains Category:Demon Category:Hybrids Category:Lawful Evil Category:Lawfully Evil Villains Category:Outlaws Category:Tragic Villain Category:Evil from the past Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Jerks Category:Fearmongers Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Ruler Category:Big Bads Category:Barbarian Category:Bullies Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Kid Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Scapegoat Category:Fan Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Psychopath Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence